The Simpsons Movie (Disney and Sega Style)
Cast: * Homer Simpson - Mighty Mouse * Marge Simpson - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) * Bart Simpson - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse) * Lisa Simpson - Giselle (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) * Maggie Simpson - Polly Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) * Grandpa Abe Simpsons - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Mr. Burns - Grundel the Toad (Thumbelina) * Smithers - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) * Russ Cargill - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) * Tom Hanks - E.B. (Hop) * President Arnold - Teddy (The Forgotten Toys) * Moe Szysla - Paddington Bear * Groundskeeper Willie - Badger (The Wind in the Willows (1983)) * Barney Gumble - Winnie the Pooh * Lenny Leonard - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Carl Carlson - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Krusty the Clown - Hector the Dog (Hector's House) * Itchy and Scratchy as themselves * Lyle Lanley - Jacquimo (Thumbelina) * Ned Flanders - Tobermory (The Wombles) * Mayor Quimby - Parrot (The Talking Parcel) * Patty and Selma - Diane Blake and Victoria Dinkley (Giants Eating Children) * Apu Nahasapeemapetilon - The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) * Dr. Hibbert - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Dr. Nick - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Chief Wiggum - Arnold (Charlie Chalk) * Sideshow Mel - Sinister Mouse (Danger Mouse) * Mr. Teeny - Kipper the Dog * EPA Official - Archibald the Koala * Cletus - Boots (The Perishers) * Professor Frink - Ethelred (The Talking Parcel) * Lou - Goofy (Disney) * Comic Book Guy - Berk (The Trap Door) * Sea Captain - Skipper (Pip Ahoy) * Bumblebee Man - Sparky the Bee (Disney) * Reverned Lovejoy - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) * Ralph - Drutt (The Trap Door) * Todd Flanders - Wellington (The Wombles) * Principal Skinner - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Kent Brotman - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) * Nelson - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) * Otto - Sonic the Hedgehog * Milhouse - Bungo (The Wombles) * Colin - Tomsk (The Wombles) * Jimbo - Robby (Pingu) * Medicine Woman - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Mrs. Skinner - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Cat Lady - Agent Foxy (Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat) * Cookie Kwan - Gloria Gopher (Under the Umbrella Tree) * Santa's Little Helper - Rowlf the Dog (The Muppets) * Pig - Link Hogthrob (The Muppets) * Thousand-Eyed Squirrel - Remy Rat (Rocky Racoon and Remy Rat) * Raccoon - Rocky Raccoon (Rocky Racoon and Remy Rat) * EPA Driver - Mittens the Cat * Man - Felix the Cat * Mrs. Krabappel - Professor Squawkencluck (Danger Mouse) * Martin - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) * Helen Lovejoy - Brenda (Sausage Party) * TV Dad - Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) * TV Daughter - Peppa Pig * TV Son - George Pig (Peppa Pig) * Green Day - The Banana Slipts Characters * Fat Tony - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) Category:Disney and Sega Category:The Simpsons Movie Spoofs Category:The Simpsons Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs